The Untold chapters of the Lord of the Rings
by Kimbetheli
Summary: Andowen, daughter of Lady Galadriel has always loved Legolas and he has loved her. Andowen finds herself amist the fellowship when they come to Lorien. What help will Andowen be to the fellowship? Will she and Legolas last? Mature, LegolasxOC, romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Council of Elrond

(NOTE: These go mainly by the movies by Peter Jackson since I'm still reading the books.)

The Council of Elrond.

The morning was sunny and bright in Rivendell, and a soft wind blew through the trees. The golden and orange trees glistened brightly and danced with the wind. The group of people summoned began to arrive. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and the Lady Andowen of Lothlòrien arrived first. Legolas' stormy blue eyes looked around. Andowen did the same, her teal eyes glistening with a smile played on her pink lips. Legolas swiftly jumped off his horse and held out a hand to Andowen as she got off hers. They began walking toward the Homely House of Elrond. A small group of elves followed them. When Legolas and Andowen entered the meeting hall, they were warmly greeted by Elrond and The Grey Pilgrim, Gandalf. They took their seats as the others entered; a small hobbit named Frodo with dark hair who sat next to Gandalf, a man from Gondor named Boromir who had a proud look, a dwarf named Gimli who had a rust colored beard and Legolas and Andowen's friend, Aragorn. (Who was known to the hobbits at the time as Strider.)

Elrond then started the meeting, standing with his hands out-stretched to his guests. "Welcome lords and ladies, friends of old. You have been today summoned to answer the threat of Mordor." He ended with a serious tone. Everyone was quiet, their gazes going from one to another. "A Ring has been found, a most extraordinary ring. Frodo, bring it forth." Everyone looked to the little hobbit that now hesitantly stood with a cautious look on his face. He slowly walked to a pedestal in the middle of the room and set the ring onto it. Frodo walked back to his seat and slumped down on it, closing his eyes. Everyone's gaze turned to the small golden ring on the pedestal. Their eyes filled with wonder and temptation at the small object. Elrond spoke, breaking everyone's gaze. "This is the Ring of Power cut from the Dark Lord Sauron's hand. Everyone looked around shocked. Boromir of Gondor broke the silence. "This is truly a gift… A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why should we not use this ring?" Aragorn looked to Boromir and answered. "You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Boromir swung around to look at Aragorn and answered angrily. "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Legolas stood with a furious face. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir swung around at the elf as he spoke. With a shocked expression he turned once again to Aragorn who heaved a sigh. _"Havo dad, Legolas." _(Sit down, Legolas.) Legolas reluctantly sat down, his piercing azure eyes staring at Boromir. "This… is Isildur's heir?" spoke Boromir curiously. Legolas answered. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said angrily. Andowen grasped is hand, calming him. _"You must not be so quick to act, Legolas. It will lead you only to trouble." _said Andowen to him in Elvish. He nodded and squeezed her hand, both their lovely eyes returned to the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Boromir returned to his seat, mumbling. "Gondor has no king…. Gondor needs no king…" Elrond spoke then. "You have but one choice; the ring must be destroyed." A dark, red haired dwarf tightened his grip on his large axe. "Then what are we waitin' for?" said the dwarf. He lunged at the pedestal which the ring rested on. He swung his axe down. As it hit the ring, it shattered into many pieces, throwing him backwards. The ring though, was unharmed and intact. The members of the council marveled at this. Andowen and a few others left their chairs to help him, looking at the shattered smoking axe pieces. Elrond spoke with sadness in his voice. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, with any weapon we here posses. It must be brought deep into the land of Mordor, back to the fires of Mount Doom. It was made there, and is the one place where it can be destroyed… It must be cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you... must do this."

Everyone was silent, their eyes filled with fear and nervousness. No one volunteered. "One does not simply walk into Mordor…" said Boromir. "Its gates are guarded by more than just orcs. The great eye… is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland that is riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe in is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this… It is folly!" Legolas, who had heard quite enough of Boromir's doom speak, stood. "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Boromir and Gimli both stood. "And what happens when we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" "I would rather die than see that Ring in the hands of an elf!" Boromir and Gimli spoke at the same time. Those elves who heard Gimli's comment stood angrily. Andowen and Legolas stood trying to keep them from lunging at the dwarf. A large argument erupted between all the members of the council. This bickering went on for at least five minutes, until a small voice was heard through the loud rumble. The voice of Frodo Baggins spoke, struggling to gain volume over the others. "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" The large group turned to look at the brave hobbit. "Though… I do not know the way." Gandalf then stood next to Frodo, his hand on his shoulder. Aragorn then bowed to Frodo. "If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I shall. You have my sword." said Aragorn, who then stood next to Gandalf behind Frodo. "And you have my bow." said Legolas, letting go of Andowen's hand and going to stand next to Aragorn. "And my axe." said Gimli, who then reluctantly stood next to the elf. All was quiet. Suddenly, a hobbit named Samwise Gamgee ran from the bushes, running to Frodo. "Frodo's not goin' nowhere without me!" "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you! As I can see you appear at a secret council even when he was invited and you were not." retorted Elrond with a smile. Two other hobbits appeared as well. "We're coming too! You'll have to take us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Frodo smiled. Boromir walked to Frodo. "You carry the fates of us all, little one." said Boromir, then he stood behind the group. "Nine companions… very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." said Elrond, looking at the group. Andowen stood before Frodo, her eyes meeting his. "If the call of aid sounds, Lothlòrien will answer the call." Andowen bent over Frodo and gently kissed his head, her sweet smell intoxicating his senses. Andowen smelled of a sort of fruit, a fruit that no one knew, both sweet and spicy at the same time. Everyone close could also smell her scent. It was comforting to them. "Very well, preparations will be made. For now, enjoy your stay at Imaldris. You will all be given chambers to sleep in and provided with anything you need. "And with that, everyone went about their own businesses.

7777777777777777777777777777

Legolas and Andowen sat in their chamber holding hands. He tried to comfort her. Small tears made their way down her face. "We will not be parted long." Legolas said to her. Andowen looked away. He caressed his hand along her face, meeting her gaze. "We have many long years to be together, Andowen." he said to her in Elvish. She nodded her head, hugging him tightly. She then buried her head in his shoulder, embracing in his lovely scent; Legolas had always smelled of cinnamon and earth, it was a wonderful scent. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. Legolas knew indeed that they would be separated for a very long time; Things were in motion that could not be un-done and history was writing itself as they spoke. He tightened his grip on her, leaning his head on hers.

777777777777777777777777777

The nine members of the fellowship, Arwen, Andowen and Elrond stood at the gates of Imaldris, all packed and ready to go on their long journey. Andowen stood before Legolas, looking deep into his eyes. He put his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. He abruptly stopped, turned around and followed the group, looking back at her as if to say "farewell." Andowen watched the group until they had disappeared out of sight. She hugged her niece Arwen, got on her horse and began making her way home, to Lothlòrien.


	2. Chapter 2: The Leaves

(NOTE: These go mainly by the movies by Peter Jackson)

The Fellowship's arrival to Lothlòrien.

The fellowship ran across very light grass out of breath. Tears were in the eyes of some, others had grim looks. The group continued to run, for about fifteen minutes they ran, until they came to the edge of a large forest. "The woods of Lothlòrien..." said Aragorn then he ran into the woods, followed by Legolas, Boromir and Gimli, the hobbits close behind. The trees were tall and wide; with heavy green leaves which took up much space on the branches, all the same, much light shone brightly through them. With the glistening light over their heads, Gimli spoke. "Stay close young hobbits… "The hobbits crowded around him to feel safer. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods… A sorceress of terrible power… all men who meet her… are never seen again." Meanwhile, Legolas was speaking to Aragorn. "It has been a while since I have been here." "Yes," replied Aragorn. "Perhaps you'll see Andowen while here." Legolas smirked and quickened his pace. "I'd like 'ta see her ensnare this dwarf… I've got the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" said Gimli. Just then, arrows were at the heads of all. "That dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." said an elf. He had long hair that was tied back in the elvish fashion; many of his rangers had their hair the same. Aragorn spoke to him. "_Haldir o Lórien, boe ammen veriad lîn." _(Haldir from Lórien, we need your protection.) After much convincing from Legolas and Aragorn, to let not only the dwarf in, but the hobbit Frodo as well, Haldir agreed to help the Fellowship. Haldir could sense the evil which Frodo was carrying and was reluctant to let it slip into Lothlòrien. But, he caved. And so, he led the fellowship deeper into the woods. They walked for many hours under the trees, until they came to a river. Once they crossed the river and traveled up a hill, they could see a golden orb of trees glistening high. "Caras Galadhon." said Legolas with a smile.

The group walked up the large hill and came closer to the orb of gold. As they walked, Legolas explained to them that these were _mallorn _trees, which's leaves, instead of falling of the branches during the fall, simply turn gold and remain there during the fall and winter. In the spring, the leaves turn to green once more. The group entered through a large gate way. On the other side, they saw tall trees, taller than ever seen before, with wide trunks that were as wide as houses. The leaves indeed were gold, very beautiful they were, glistening and twinkling in the late afternoon. Haldir led them to a large rope ladder. One by one they went up. It was a very long way to the top, and once on the top, the fellowship stood on a large platform, which the elves called a _telan_, that had buildings on them. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, the home of Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel." There were also bridges that connected each of the trees. These inter-linking trees made up the City of Caras Galadhon. Below on the ground there were places to sit and groves of trees here and there. Haldir lead them across many bridges until they reached the middle of the City. There stood a large palace of sorts, made entirely of white wood. By then, night had already fallen and the wonderful silvery-blue lanterns of Lothlòrien were lit. They cast a silver shadow over all things; the trees, the ground, even the faces of people.

The fellowship entered a great hall in the palace, and they stood there waiting. Not too long later, two glowing figures entered the room. As they came closer, the group could see that they were elves, a man and a woman. The man had light, silver hair which shone. His face was ageless, much like Elrond's. The woman had beautiful golden locks of hair and deep blue eyes. The pair of elves' enchanting beauty put them in a trance. The elf-man spoke. "Eight travelers appear before us yet nine there were set out from Rivendell… Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." The group's faces turned once again to sadness and grief. "He has fallen into shadow." said the woman who could only be guessed to be the Lady Galadriel. Her husband Celeborn had a shocked expression on his face. Galadriel continued to speak. "Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest… for your hearts are weary with grief and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace under the leaves of Caras Galadhon. You will be provided with anything you need. Our servants will provide you with anything you need." The fellowship bowed. From behind the Lord and Lady, another woman with light golden hair could be seen walking towards them, her head down. The sweet and spicy scent of fruit filled the air, and they all knew who it was.

It was Andowen, the lady the hobbits had met in Rivendell. Her golden hair shone brightly; even more than her parents'. Her lips were pink like peaches, glistening and reflecting the light of the lanterns. She raised her head, those teal reflective pools pointed toward the group. Those orbs then caught sight of Legolas, and she gasped. Andowen ran to him and nestled herself into his arms. He swung her around happily and she laughed with glee, glad to have her Legolas back. He leaned in on her and their lips touched; they held this embrace for several seconds. Finally, Andowen looked to the group smiling. "It is wonderful to see you all again; I feel your deep sorrow for losing Gandalf. He was dear to all. Though, I do not think we should let our hearts be veiled by darkness and grief, let us be glad for our dear Gandalf, for he has passed to a better place." Everyone nodded. Andowen then gave each of the fellows an individual greeting. A few elf servants led the fellowship to a grove under the trees where beds had been set for all of them. They all set down their things and got comfortable.

777777777777777777777777777

After insisting to sleep with the fellowship, Andowen and Legolas sat under one of the tree groves. She was in his arms, being cradled by them. His steady swinging motion comforted her. She could feel herself slipping into sleep. Even they, being elves, which don't tire out very easily at all, were tired. Before, they had spoken for hours on what had happened, what was to come, and countless other things. (As couples tend to do). Soon, her eyes managed to close, and she fell asleep. Legolas leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes, soon also falling asleep.

When they awoke, sun was just beginning to stream through the golden trees. Legolas and Andowen stood up and Legolas followed Andowen to the palace. There, she got drinks for them; the cool water of Caras Galadhon. They sat together alone in the great hall, talking. Andowen spoke with a serious tone in her sweet voice. "Legolas…" He looked at her, sensing her seriousness; He nodded as a way of saying he was listening. "I… I want to go with you, with the fellowship." Almost at once, Legolas rose from his chair, his stormy blue eyes looking at her with anger; not at her, only her wish. He sighed, returning to his seat and grasping her hands. "It is too dangerous, Andowen." "Why should I not be able to go just because of danger? I know there will be danger, Legolas. There is danger even here. Danger is everywhere. It is just our choice to run from it or face it, and I wish to face it." Deep down, Legolas knew she was right; Andowen had a way with words. But Legolas would not give up; he had to change her mind. "Andowen… your people need you here. You can't just leave and risk your life. You-""I risk my life to help safe my people, to save the world. I want to be part of something that is meaningful, Legolas! We all have a destiny; and I know for a fact that my destiny is to take part in this quest, to free the world of great evil. I wish to go! If you do not let me, I will just follow you unseen." Legolas was silent; he was out of words to say. He knew then that Andowen was right, he had to give in. He returned his gaze to her and slowly spoke. "I… I will speak it over with the fellowship and your parents; I will see what their answer is. But for now, do not worry about it, for we will be here for at least a month." Andowen nodded. She got up from her chair and took his outstretched hand, then walking with him to meet the no-doubt just awaking fellowship.

77777777777777777777777777

By now, the sun shone brightly through the trees, it was early morning according to men. Legolas and Andowen walked down to the pavilion of bed groves where the fellowship would be sleeping. They saw the people in question, and they were in fact still sleeping. Andowen promptly ran before Legolas and tapped them all on the heads, once at the end of the row; she turned to see what happened. Legolas smiled as she said loudly, "Come! Awake! It is morning! Breathe the fresh morning air!" In seconds, every member of the fellowship was awake, wide-eyed and looking at Andowen. From Merry and Pippin came glares; hobbits-especially these two- weren't fond of getting up early, or missing any of their eleven meals. Legolas stood by Andowen with a pleased look on his face. "I never thought how entertaining this could be." He said to himself. "Lady Andowen, why did you wake us? We do not travel right now; we have no need to get out of bed so early." said Aragorn, sensing everyone's begrudging feelings. Andowen walked to him. "It is good health to awake early in the morning, the earlier you start in the day, the better your day will be." "That doesn't mean we like to…" said Pippin quietly. Andowen, with her keen elf ears though, had heard it. She turned to him. "That may very well be so, Pippin. But does that keep us from doing good things? I don't think it should." She said to him with a smile, and then she stood once again to Legolas. "Now, you should all get dressed and meet us in the great hall, breakfast should be done soon for us. " Pippin perked up at this, and as soon as Andowen left, began dressing right away.


	3. Chapter 3: In Lothlórien

(NOTE: These go mainly by the movies by Peter Jackson)

The fellowship's time in Lothlòrien.

Caution: Nudeness is in this chapter!

The great hall's long table was set with food and eatery. At the head of the table sat Galadriel and Celeborn. To the left sat Andowen and Legolas, who had awoken the fellowship. There were many elf lords and ladies, no doubt in relation to Andowen, who also sat at the table. Seven seats had been reserved for the rest of the fellowship. Soon, the seven in question came through the doors of the hall. "Ah, good morning to all." said Celeborn with a smile, "Come and sit, breakfast is ready." Aragorn bowed and the rest followed his example. They went and took their seats. When all were settled, Celeborn spoke. "We hope the food is to your accommodations." He said and waved his hand as a signal for them to eat. Pippin gladly dug into the food with a wide grin on his face. Everyone else ate at regular pace and watched Pippin with wide eyes. With his mouth stuffed, he saw them and quite simply said, "What?" Everyone broke out with laughter and smiles.

The next few weeks passed simply as if time had stopped, the fellowship made a life in Lothlòrien. Andowen repetitively asked Legolas if he had held council yet to decide if she was going. Every time his answer was no. Legolas was trying to stall. He knew that in time though he would have to ask, or she would ask him for as long as they lived, and that of course, was forever. He decided that he would hold council within the next few days. He and Andowen walked side by side, arms linked together. Her head was on his shoulder, both their sweet scents mingling together. It was turning into late night, the moon rising high in the sky. Andowen sighed and closed her eyes. She loved to be with Legolas, and couldn't stand to be away from him, one of the many reasons she wanted to join the fellowship. She let him guide her, knowing not where they were going. She drifted into a sort of daze.

Legolas tapped Andowen's shoulder and told her to open her eyes. When her vision returned to her, she saw that he had led them to a beautiful tree grove with a large pond in the middle which the leaves of the trees covered as a veil. The full moon glistened and danced on the water's surface. Andowen walked over to the water. She turned around and smiled at Legolas. Andowen let her dress slip from her shoulders, and down to her waist. She let it fall to the ground. Andowen slipped into the water, the cool temperature leaving Goosebumps on her skin. She turned around and waited for Legolas. He stepped in as well, and followed Andowen to the middle of the pond. She looked beautiful, the moonlight gleaming on her shinning pale skin, her golden hair alight. She dove under the water, coming up with dripping golden hair and water streaming down her body. He watched her swing around, basking in the water; He came close to her, their eyes locking. He held her close, their bodies pressed together. He leaned in on her, their lips touching. They kissed, quite plainly, for some time. After catching their breath, Legolas swung her around in the water, her beautiful laugh ringing through the quiet night.

Legolas walked nervously to the fellowship who were casually talking with each other, smiles on their faces. _"I really do not want to ask this…" _Legolas thought to himself. He was going to ask the question Andowen had been begging him to ask. He was going to ask the fellowship if Andowen could come with them. Legolas sat next to Aragorn and spoke when everyone was silent. He cleared his throat, looking from one to another. He spoke. "… I… I have a question that I'd like to ask." Everyone nodded for him to continue. "Andowen wants to come with us… she asks me if you all will allow her to come." Everyone looked to each other nodding. Aragorn spoke to Legolas in a hushed tone as the rest of the group talked again. "You have tried to talk her out of it, yes? For you and I both know that this is a dangerous task." Legolas nodded, "Yes, I have tried to say everything to her, but she still insists on coming with us. There is no doubt in my mind that she can protect herself from harm, but I would prefer her to stay here. But," he sighed, "She said she will just follow us if don't let her come." Aragorn sighed with a slight smile. "She surely does know how to corner someone with her words." He nodded. "She can come with us." Legolas gave a smile, or a grimace it might have been, and continued. "We must hold council with the Lord and Lady and ask them as well. Shall we go tomorrow?" Aragorn nodded, they both then casually stepped back into the conversation.

777777777777777777777777777

Legolas was looking for Andowen, she definitely knew how to keep herself from sight at times, and he smiled at her cleverness. As he walked through a grove, he heared a slight rustling of leaves behind him. He knew that he had found Andowen. With a playful smile, he spoke. "Hmm… I wonder where that Andowen has gone off to... I still haven't found her." Legolas keeled over as Andowen jumped onto his back, he turned onto his back, finding a grinning Andowen laying over him. They both laughed. Legolas stood, helping her up. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over." He spoke to her in a more serious tone, his arm around her. "I cannot say." Andowen hated when he was secretive. "I have spoken with Aragorn and the fellowship…" A glitter of hope shone in her eyes as she listened intently. "And they have agreed that you should come with us." A large grin appeared on her face. "But," Legolas went on, "I must ask your parents first." "When?" retorted Andowen. "I cannot tell you. Aragorn will accompany me. Andowen nodded, trying to contain her excitement. Andowen was good at many things, this included hiding her emotions, but, Legolas could always see through her façade. But, Andowen could do the same with him. They walked along, going to meet the fellowship to talk.

Besides their exuberant smiles, Andowen could tell that they were still grief-stricken. Legolas and Andowen greeted the fellowship. They sat in a circle, sharing stories. Andowen sat between Merry and Pippin and greeted them with a smile. "Hello Lady Andowen." said Pippin, returning the greeting by looking up at her with a smile. "How have you two faired?" She said, putting her hands on their shoulders. They both looked up at her with a little sadness in their eyes; she could tell they still missed Mithrandir very much. She squeezed their shoulders as reassurance. They both nodded and smiled at her. The three at become fast friends, Andowen helping them as much as she could with anything. But most of all things, Andowen was a reassurance for them, she helped them feel better, she helped them feel protected. They rejoined the conversation that was going on around them. Aragorn was mapping out plans for them, where they were to go and when. The reason being the fellowship was leaving the next day. They had been in Lothlòrien for a total of one month, in the time of elves, which was about two and a half months for men. Their conversation was interrupted when an elf guard came to them. He spoke nervously, all eyes were on him. He was young, perhaps younger than twenty in the age of elves, which was about one hundred fifty. "Lady Andowen, the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel wish to speak to you." Andowen nodded to him and he went on his way. She stood, looking to the group, and spoke to them. "Forgive me, but it seems I have been summoned. I will come back soon." The group nodded and watched her leave.

Andowen walked to her _ada's _(father's) study. He swung open the large wood doors and saw her parents. She came to them and bowed. "_Ada, Naneth,_ (father, mother) you wish to speak with me? What has happened?" "Nothing has happened, child." Celeborn said to her. "We merely wish to speak of the future." Andowen looked at them quizzically. "We have spoken to Lord Aragorn and Legolas, and we have decided you will go with the fellowship. It is your destiny." An excited smile filled Andowen's warm face; she had wondered where Legolas had been. "Your mother and I will be journeying to Valannor." She looked at them, her smile fading into sadness. They were leaving Middle-Earth. "The oldest of Lórien go with us." said Celeborn, looking from his wife to his daughter. "You, my daughter, will take rule in our place." Galadriel said, stroking her daughter's cheek." We will leave once you become the Lady of Lothlòrien. This, of course, is after your journey is over. We hope that you will also wed, that there will be a Lord of Lórien." Andowen blushed; she had always hoped to marry Legolas. "We leave all of Lórien in your keeping. For now, gather your things for your journey, for it will not be short. We shall bid you and the fellowship farewell in the morning." Galadriel and Celeborn took their turns kissing Andowen's forehead. She bowed to them, turned and left.

777777777777777777777

Andowen sat on her soft bed, with a shocked expression. She was already packed for her journey. She couldn't believe that her parents were leaving so soon. But, she knew that they were right to leave, it was their time, and no one could change that. Andowen thought for about an hour. She then decided that it would be best for her to sleep, it was getting late. She lay down and closed her eyes, but no sleep would come to her. Her mind was pre-occupied with the events of the following day and what was to come. Finally, sleep over-took her, and she fell into a dreamless darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Out of the Forest

(NOTE: These go mainly by the movies by Peter Jackson)

The fellowship's departure from Lothlòrien.

The dawn came much too quickly for Andowen. She sat up in her bed and groaned her golden hair astray. Andowen slowly dressed herself and left her room, her supplies in hand. She journeyed to the grand hall in silence, the meeting place of farewell. To speak the truth, Andowen was nervous. Though she had much skill in battle, Andowen had never gone on a _real _quest, let alone one that would decide the fate of _Arda_. (Middle Earth) She walked on, regardless of her down-bringing thoughts. All was silent in the hall. There the group waited for her, grim looks on their faces. Legolas came and put his arm around her waist, thinking to himself, _'You are a fool; you should not have let her come.' _Nevertheless, here she stood with him, ready. He nodded to Aragorn, who then led the group to the river outside of Caras Galadhon where three boats waited for them. Along the way, many elves bid them _namárië_ (farewell) and bowed to them_._

At the river's edge, the Lord and Lady awaited the fellowship. After being greeted, the Lady Galadriel game them each gifts. She stood before Legolas first with a bow in her hand. It was lovely; it was made of silver wood and had many engravings in it. "To you, Legolas Greenleaf, I give the bow of the Galadhrim. Use it well." Legolas took the bow and studied it carefully, and then he pretended to shoot an arrow. Galadriel leaned into him. "Please protect her." She said to him in Elvish, giving him a grave look. Legolas nodded, looking at Andowen from the edge of his eye. Andowen blushed, for she knew what her mother had told him. Next, she stepped to Merry and Pippin. "Dear brave hobbits, I give you these daggers, may they protect you." They took the daggers and looked down quietly.

Next, she stood before Sam, handing him some rope. "To you, Samwisë Gamgee, I give elvish rope. It was bound tightly and will be much help." Sam took the rope sheepishly and spoke. "I suppose you've run out of those daggers?" Lady Galadriel laughed; she had the same laugh as Andowen. Next she went to Aragorn, with a sad look on her face. She whispered something to him which none could hear. He nodded sadly to her. She stepped to Boromir and handed him a golden belt to wear. He took it with thanks. Galadriel then turned to Gimli, who was blushing slightly. "And what would a dwarf want from the elves?" Gimli looked up at her, turning a cherry color. "Nothing… except to look once more upon the Lady Galadriel, for she is fairer than all things. I shall call nothing more fair lest it is a gift from her." Galadriel laughed with glee and Gimli's face turned a little less red. "But..." He said to her, "There is one thing…." He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. She turned to Frodo next, looking down at him. "To you, Frodo Baggins, I give the Light of Eärendil. May it be a light for you in dark places… when all other lights go out." Galadriel gave Frodo a small, clear vial filled with bright light. He gazed at it in wonder as Galadriel turned to her daughter.

She and Celeborn looked down at Andowen sadly. "My dear daughter… This is where we part, but not for long." Galadriel stroked Andowen's face. "You have so much to do yet. The only advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Do what you think is right and things will unfold in time. I give you all my wisdom and grace, so that you may govern our people justly. We love you, Andowen… with all our hearts. And we wish that you succeed many times in your life, until we meet again on the shores of Valannor. We hope that you find love, and happiness, and all will go well. "Andowen was speechless, she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and she looked into the eyes of her parents and saw they also wanted to cry. They had never really been separated. Galadriel kissed Andowen on her head, and hugged her tightly. Once Galadriel let go, she pulled Andowen to the side and handed her a small vial filled with clear liquid. Andowen blushed furiously for she knew what it was. (1) With her face normal color once again, she turned to her father. They were silent and Celeborn was looking away sadly. "…_Ada_…" said Andowen. Celeborn looked to her. Andowen hugged him tightly, letting out a small cry. When they let go, Celeborn looked at her and spoke. "Take care of yourself my daughter…" Andowen nodded and stood next to Legolas, squeezing his hand for reassurance. He squeezed back. With their final good-byes said, the fellowship climbed into the boats. That is, after reassuring Sam that he would be alright.

"Easy boat… I won't hurt 'cha." said Sam, easing himself into the boat awkwardly. There were three boats; in the first one there was Aragorn, Sam and Frodo. In the second boat was Boromir, Merry and Pippin. In the third was Legolas, Gimli and Andowen. Once all in the boats, they began making their way down the river silently. The current was strong, so not soon after setting their course; Andowen as well picked up an oar and began rowing. They went down the swift river for about an hour, coming closer to the Argonath. Up ahead, Andowen could see Aragorn pointing upwards. Andowen's eyes followed his fingers. She then saw it. The Argonath was a gate of sorts, guarded by large carved stone statues of two kings of men. They both held out their hands as a warning to passers. Andowen, with her far-seeing elf eyes could see how weathered they were from the many years they guarded the path. Andowen briefly bowed her head to them and Legolas did the same, as a sign of respect.

After passing the Argonath, the group went on, rowing silently until nightfall. Aragorn led them to the river's edge where they docked the boats and set up camp. "We will rest here for the night, but, we will only light a small fire. The eastern shore is patrolled by orcs; we do not want to bring any attention to ourselves." Aragorn said, he then began to take some supplies out of the boats as the group got a few twigs to make a sustainable fire. Once the fire was alight, the group got comfortable. And after eating a small meal of _lembas, _began holding conversations and telling stories. "Dear hobbits, tell me of the shire. It sounds, from descriptions of others, peaceful." said Andowen. She was leaning on Legolas and looking to the hobbits, awaiting an answer. "Well," Pippin piped up, "The shire is very small to your standards; we hobbits live in hobbit holes. They're not exactly _holes,_ but they are houses carved out of hills. Like this…" Pippin took a near-by stick and drew in the dirt. He made an example of a hobbit house. Andowen leaned over it in wonder; she was fascinated by hobbits and their way of life. She nodded with a smile and waited for Pippin to continue. "There's lots of green grass and small trees and little fields where farmers work in. Merry and I sometimes got into farmer Maggot's crop." Merry looked at Pippin with a mischievous smile. Andowen giggled.

"Well, hobbit life is pretty nice and simple; we farm, eat and celebrate- and smoke. We hobbits harvest Longbottom weed and smoke it in our pipes. Actually, Longbottom weed was first harvested long ago by one of our farmers, although no one knows where he found it…" "Hobbits could go on for hours speaking about the doings of their fathers and fore-fathers. But, alas, now we must rest. The dawn will come to wake us in not ten hours. Let us put out the fire and sleep." Aragorn said. He got up and handed everyone their sleeping rugs. After saying their goodnights, the fire was put out and all lay down to sleep. All was silent and asleep, Legolas and Andowen even holding hands while sleeping.

When the dawn arose, Aragorn awoke the fellowship. After a small meal of _lembas_ and water, the fellowship returned to their boats and once again made their way down the river Anduin. The sun was bright, and the sky was cloudless. In some parts of the river, the current was slower. Andowen would drop her oar and lean back, enjoying the sun, her golden hair glistening in the light. The next few days were peaceful, the fellowship making their way down the river closer to Mordor. On the third day, around noon, the fellowship stopped at the bank of the river and set up camp. Once settled, Gimli asked a question. "Er… so where exactly are we goin' from here?" Aragorn answered him. "At nightfall we cross the river to the eastern shore. Then we approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" retorted Gimli, "Only a simple matter of navigating our way through Emin Muil, an impossible labyrinth or razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin -who had been, of course, eating- turned his head to Gimli with wide eyes. Andowen put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" continued Gimli. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, master dwarf." Andowen and Pippin laughed as Gimli sputtered in disbelief. Legolas turned to Aragorn and whispered. Andowen, with her keen senses, heard them speak. "We should leave. Now." "No, the eastern shore is patrolled by orcs. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Legolas looked around worriedly. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind," Andowen looked around also, her sharp eyes peering into the wood. She closed her eyes, sensing the energies around her. "Something draws near, I can feel it." Legolas said to Aragorn. "I can feel it as well, negative energy draws close." Andowen said to them in Elvish, as not to get the attention of the others. Just then, Merry returned to the camp with firewood in his arms. He looked around and spoke. "Where's Frodo?"

Everyone looked around with panic. Aragorn also saw that Boromir was gone. "Sam, Merry and Pippin, come with me. We will look for Frodo. It's better if we travel in small groups; everyone else, stay here." Sam got up and followed Aragorn into the wood. Gimli, Andowen and Legolas were left at the camp. They waited silently for some time, until Legolas and Andowen heard the clash of weapons and grunts of orcs. "Something is happening. Aragorn might need our help, let us go!" The three took their weapons and following the senses of the two elves, they were off and looking for Aragorn and the others. Andowen could feel her heart racing as she ran ahead from the others; Andowen had extreme agility and senses. She could outrun many fast men if she wished to. Close to ruins of a stone building, Andowen and the others found Aragorn battling a band of about thirty creatures. They were larger than orcs, had thicker armor and acted more fiercely. Nevertheless, Legolas and Gimli plunged into battle. "Aragorn, go!" shouted Legolas to Aragorn, who then ran off somewhere. Andowen, on the other hand, stood hidden for a few seconds, saying something in Elvish. Suddenly, a large, black bear jumped onto one of the monsters and mauled him.(2) Gimli stood, staring in wonder, as many of the monsters did. "Andowen." Legolas simply said to him, before shooting more of the creatures. Andowen unsheathed her sword and jumped into battle. A few minutes later, Aragorn returned and helped them kill more. Suddenly, a loud and clear ringing of a horn could be heard. The four stopped. "The horn of Gondor!" exclaimed Legolas. "Boromir!" Aragorn answered. He ran toward the ringing and out of the view of the three. Many of the creatures followed. Andowen, Legolas and Gimli killed as many as they could, to make it easier for Aragorn and Boromir, who was, evidently, in trouble.

Once all the creatures were destroyed, the three ran in the direction Aragorn had. When they arrived, they saw many of the monsters had been slaughtered and Aragorn was leaning over a crippled figure. Andowen gasped as she saw what it was.

(1) Heh heh... yeah. That was birth control that Galadriel gave her. She knew how much Andowen liked to fool around with Legolas...

(2) Yay! First appearance of Lore-Master powers! W00t!


End file.
